


Good Listener

by SamuelJames



Category: Primeval
Genre: Community: primeval100, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 19:22:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/253982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamuelJames/pseuds/SamuelJames
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Connor and James conversation set post Series 5 finale (trying to be as vague as possible to avoid spoilers) .</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Listener

**Author's Note:**

> Title: Good Listener  
> Pairing: Connor Temple/James Lester  
> Rating: PG  
> Summary: A Connor and James conversation set post Series 5 finale (trying to be as vague as possible to avoid spoilers) .  
> Notes: Written for primeval100 where the prompt was Why Didn't You Tell Me?  
> Disclaimer: Primeval is the property of its creators. No copyright infringement is intended.  
> Archiving Information: Please do not archive elsewhere on the net.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"There were confidentiality agreements and Philip was so sure we were doing good."

"He isolated you from me and your friends. You are incredibly intelligent, Connor, and he used that to achieve his goal."

Connor smiles. "That's not what you normally say."

"Well yes, when we first started living together I thought my head would explode but that was before I loved you." He takes Connor's hand and pulls him close. "I shout sometimes but I'll always listen, even well-intentioned ego-maniacs need stopping."

"Thanks, James. I am sorry."

"It's okay, Connor, world's safe for now."


End file.
